Bibiku Sayang Keponakanku Malang
by Ay
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura Haruno, janda kembang yang cantik dan seksi jika harus tinggal mengurus keponakannya yang super duper ngeselin tapi gantengnya selangit, Sasuke Uchiha selama 3 bulan? Halaman 2 apdet.. AU OOC GAJE..-DISCONTINUE-
1. Pengantar

**Bibiku Sayang Keponakanku Malang**

Naruto always Kishimoto sensei^^

Fic ini ay^^

Selamat Menikmati..^.^

**Pengantar**

"Sasuke, panggil aku bibi!!"

"Hn."

"Yeah, bibi, bibi Sakura!!"

"Wah, teme! Kau tidak pernah bilang mempunyai bibi secantik dia!"

"Hn."

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku menyamar jadi Mikoto nee!"

"Kalu begitu, telepon saja ibuku."

"Kau adiknya Temari san kan?"

"Kau bukan selingkuhannya Sasuke kan?"

"Kakashi.., aku merindukanmu."

"Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, Sakura."

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya!"

"Dia suamiku, Sasuke!"

"Kau mau rujuk dengannya?"

"Kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian dari Hinata kan?!"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku sudah lama melupakan perasaan itu."

"Kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Sakura!"

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama aku tidak ada, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kau adalah keponakanku."

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkan Itachi."

"Sakura! Kau harus tegas! Siapa yang kau pilih? Keponakanmu? Suamimu? Atau jangan-jangan adikku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Temari!"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura!!"

"Dengan ini kuserahkan Sakura padamu."

"Sakura.."

"Bibi!"

"Yeah! Ada apa keponakanku tercinta?"

"Aku merasa menjadi keponakan paling malang sedunia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus jatuh cinta pada bibi-bibi sepertimu."*smirk*

"Sasuke, baka!!"

**TBC**

Wew.. kenapa ay malah bikin fic gaje gini??

Gomen.. ga tau kenapa ay lagi pengen bikin fic ringan.

Mungkin akibat stress gata-gara tugas menumpuk! Dan ya ampun!! Senin ay UTS!!

Doakan ay ya..

Dan di sini, Sakura ga akan dapat peran yang sedih-sedih. Hehe..

Sasuke jadi OOC banget kalo di depan Sakura..

Ide bikin fic ini diinspirasi dari cerpen Princess Cake's..

Ada yang tau?*jelas ga ada! Orang tu cerpen cuma karangan lu*

Wkwkw.. ho-oh. Tu cerpen yang dibuat ay waktu kelas 1.

Sifat Sakura hampir sama kaya Yun Er. Sasuke jadi Hyou Jouk. Itachi jadi Hyou ..

cuma di sini Itachi ga ada cinta-cintaan ma Sakura.

Karena cuma pengantar, jadi cuma dikit.

Chap depan baru dimulai kisah Sakura, si janda seksi yang harus menghadapi Sasuke, keponakkannya yang ganteng naujubileh tapi ngeselin.

Nah, ripiunya ya..^.^

Makasih..

Jaa..


	2. Hal1: Bibi Mungil

**Bibiku Sayang Keponakanku Malang**

"Panggil aku Bibi, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What?! Bibi?! Hell no! Kau bukan bibiku!"

"Aku ini, Bibimu!"

"Tidak! Kau bukan Bibiku!!"

"Aku ini adik dari ibumu!"

"Kau adik ibukku, tapi bukan bibiku!"

"Lalu siapa aku?!"

"Kau, pacarku, Sakura Haruno!" *smirk*

"Sasuke, baka!!!"

**Bibiku Sayang Keponakanku Malang**

**Naruto always Kishimoto sensei^^**

**Fic ini ay^^**

**Selamat Menikmati..^.^**

**Summmary:**

"Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura Haruno, janda kembang yang cantik dan seksi jika harus tinggal mengurus keponakannya yang super duper ngeselin tapi gantengnya selangit, Sasuke Uchiha selama 3 bulan?

"You, jerk Sasuke!!"

"Oh, kekasihku. Baru kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku jerk. Aku merasa terharu."

**Halaman 1: Bibi Mungil**

Hari ini langit di Konoha begitu mendung. Awan hitam tampak bergerombol, asyik berkumpul menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengguyurkan butiran air ke atas bumi. Begitu pula dengan hati bungsu Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Kabar yang baru saja didengarnya dari sang ibu benar-benar membuatnya kepalang kesal. Selama tiga bulan ke depan dia akan ditemani oleh bibinya. Tak masalah jika sang bibi adalah wanita lembut penyabar yang sanggup mengayominya (?). Masalahnya, sang bibi adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadia, mmm.. ralat. Maksudnya wanita paling menjengkelkan sedunia bagi Sasuke. Bibinya yang satu ini bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki tampang Uchiha yang kecantikan dan kegantengannya selangit.

Sakura Haruno tampak di mata Sasuke bagaikan itik buruk rupa. Sudah berbadan rata, kulit hitam legam, rambut pink norak, belum lagi ditambah sifatnya yang kelewat periang, cerewet, dan hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke adalah saat bibinya meneriakkan nama sang kakak dengan mesra 'Itachi kun'. Hoekk.. mengingatnya saja ingin membuat Sasuke muntah. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tega membiarkan dia diasuh oleh wanita tidak beres seperti itu. Setidaknya itulah yang kini ada di fikiran Sasuke tentang bibinya yang terakhir kali ditemuinya adalah saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Bibinya itu hanya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Mengingat usia Sasuke kini 18 tahun. Sakura, sang bibi berarti berusia 21 tahun.

"Ibu, apa ibu tidak salah menitipkanku pada Sakura?" protes Sasuke pada ibunya yang kini tengah bersiap-siap berangkat ke Iwa untuk menemani suaminya, Fugaku Uchiha yang kini sedang dirawat di Iwa Hospital akibat kelelahan saat bekerja.

"Sasuke, bibi Sakura. Biasakanlah sopan pada Sakura," bujuk Mikoto pada putra bungsunya.

"Yeah, bibi Sakura. Tapi ibu, aku kan sudah dewasa. Masa ibu harus menyuruh Sakura," Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat ibunya mendelik, ".. ya, bibi Sakura untuk menemaniku? Yang benar saja?"

"Kau perlu dirawat Sasuke. Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu terlantar, nak," ucap Mikoto bijak.

"Cih, kenapa bukan Itachi nii saja sih yang dirawat oleh Sa.. bibi Sakura?" Sasuke merolling eyes pada Itachi yang terkikik di sebelahnya.

"Oh, otouto ku tersayang. Tentu saja bukan aku. Karena aku akan ikut dengan ibu ke Iwa," ucap Itachi santai sambil masih terkikik.

"Arghh.. Kenapa hanya aku yang ditinggal sih?! Kenapa aku tidak ikut saja sekalian ke Iwa?" tanya Sasuke putus asa. Dia benar-benar dan amat sangat tidak senang bila harus dirawat selama 3 bulan oleh Sakura. Geezz…

"Karena kau masih sekolah sayang. Apalagi saat ini kau kan kelas 3. Tidak baik bagimu jika harus izin ikut ke Iwa," Mikoto masih terus menenangkan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa senang mengingat dia harus menghabiskan waktu selama 3 bulan dengan sang bibi yang jelas-jelas amat sangat norak dan menyebalkan.

"Tapi Itachi nii bisa ikut? Bukankah dia juga harus kuliah?" tanya Sasuke tak mau kalah. Setidaknya Itachi bisa menemaninya selama Sakura tinggal disini.

"Dan dengan amat sangat menyesal aku harus memberitahumu bahwa aku sedang cuti kuliah, otouto ku, hehehe.." Itachi mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan tertawa kecil, ya apalagi kalau bukan menertawai kemalangan Sasuke. Poor Sasuke.

"Arghhh.." suara frustasi Sasuke terhenti saat bel pintu sukses berdering dan menarik perhatian ketiga Uchiha itu. Yap.. sepertinya sang tokoh utama, bibi Sakura tercinta sudah datang.

"Sasuke, bisa kau bukakan pintunya? Sepertinya Sakura sudah datang," pinta Mikoto dengan nada lembut pada putranya. Sasuke? Ya, tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan dari ibunya terkasih.

"Hn," ucapnya lalu dengan segera bangkit dan berjalan kea rah pintu depan. Itachi terkikik, yang sukses dihadiahi deathglare Uchiha dari Sasuke yang amat sangat tidak mempan karena digunakan pada Uchiha juga.

Dengan amat sangat malas, Sasuke akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka perlahan pintu itu dan dia tercengang begitu melihat gadis..errr.. wanita di hadapannya. Rambut pink norak masih menjadi cirri khas wanita di hadapannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada wajah dan tubuhnya? Hell no! Bagaimana mungkin gadis kucel, kummel, hitam, jelek itu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini? Karena wanita di hadapannya sekarang adalah wanita dengan wajah cantik, kulit putih mulus seperti bintang sabun mandi, belum lagi errr.. body nya euy.. bikin jantung dag dig dug.. Entah jin apa yang bisa merubah gadis berbadan rata di hadapannya menjadi wanita dengan body gitar spanyol. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di fikiran Sasuke saat ini. Tanpa sadar mulut Sasuke sedikit menganga melihat wanita di hadapannya.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke, keponakanku!!" teriak Sakura sambil menghambur memeluk Sasuke yang bahkan mulutnya pun masih menganga. Dug.. Sesuatu yang menempel di dada Sasuke membuat pria itu menahan nafas. Gesekan lembut dada Sakura di dadanya membuat Sasuke sempat berfikir yang tidak-tidak.. Damn! Sial.. Kenapa Sakura bisa jadi secantik dan semenarik ini sih?! Sasuke tidak henti merutuki kecantikan Sakura yang membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Eh, Mikoto nee dan Itachi kun mana?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke ruang tengah. Sakura langsung menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan Sasuke yangmasih berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Mikoto nee, aku kangen sekali padamu," ucap Sakura langsung memeluk Mikoto, yang disambut balasan pelukan dari Mikoto. Kedua wanita.. err.. dewasa itu saling berbagi pelukan sebelum mendapat dehaman kecil dari sang putra sulung yang sepertinya ingin merasakan juga pelukan dari bibinya tercinta.

"Ehmm..ehmm.." deham Itachi yang mampu membuat Sakura dan Mikoto menghadap ke arahnya. "Bibi Sakura, apa kau tidak kangen padaku?" tanya Itachi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan merentangkan tangannya, berharap Sakura juga memelukknya.

"Eh, emm..," Sakura terlihat gugup saat melihat Itachi. Wajar, karena dari kecil Sakura pernah naksir setengah mati pada Itachi. Apa apa Itachi kun, mau makan sama Itachi kun, mau tidur pengennya sama Itachi kun. Dengan senyum manis akhirnya Sakura bersiap memeluk keponakannya yang ganteng itu.

Sasuke yang baru tiba di ruang tengah dan melihat posisi Itachi dan Sakura yang ingin berpelukan menatap Itachi dengan gusar. 'Baka aniki!' rutuknya dalam hati. Dan bug.. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menimpuk Itachi dengan bantal kursi di ruang tengah.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah hampir memeluk Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi mengusap-ngsap kepalanya yang ditimpuk bantal oleh Sasuke."Hei Sasuke, apa-apaan kau?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum! Ku laporkan nanti pada Kak Hana!" ancam Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringai seksinya. *author pingsan ditempat*

"Wew.. galak sekali. Aku kan hanya rindu pada bibi kita tercinta," ucap Itachi membela diri sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Ya, padahal sebenarnya niatnya ingin dipeluk oleh Sakura. Itachi juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau bibinya yang satu ini sekarang amat sangat cantik sekali. Ya, Itachi kan laki-laki normal juga, maksudnya tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan dipeluk Sakura yang cantik lewat begitu saja.

"Cih, mesum!" ejek Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut! Sebegitu senangnya kalian melihat Sakura datang jadi memperebutkan Sakura seperti itu," Mikoto tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

"Kami tidak memperebutkan pelukan Sakura ko!" duo Uchiha itu berkata dengan serempak. Dan..err.. mereka saling pandang. 'Damn! Kenapa aku bilang pelukan Sakura. Kan jadi ketahuan kalau aku juga mesum seperti Itachi nii!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. 'Wah, ternyata si Sasuke juga pengen dipeluk Sakura,' Itachi berkata dalam hati.

"Mmm.. ano, maksud kalian, kalian ingin dipeluk olehku?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Geezz.. Sudah bisa dibayangkan wajah duo Uchiha itu menjadi merah menahan malu.

"Mmm.. bukan.. bukan begitu, maksudnya.." Itachi dan Sasuke menjadi gugup sendiri. 'Damn!! Sakura baka! Kenapa dia jadi begitu menggoda seperti ini sih!' Sasuke inner. 'Oh, tidak! Saku chan, kenapa sekarang kau begitu menggiurkan? Ah, untung aku sudah punya Hana. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah akan ada cinta terlarang antara aku dengan Sakura,' Itachi inner.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke juga Itachi yang masih berdiri berhadapan. Tiga langkah, dua langkah, satu langkah lagi Sakura tiba di tempat mereka. Dan Sakura lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar lalu merengkuh Sasuke dan Itachi secara bersamaan ke dalam pelukannya, "Nah, dengan begini adil kan? Keponakanku benar-benar keponakannya yang manis," ucap Sakura tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak berfikir bahwa pelukannya sukses membuat Sasuke dan Itachi blush di tempat.

"Sudah-sudah, acara peluk-pelukannya nanti lagi. Kalian berdua harus memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk istirahat," bujuk Mikoto pada kedua putranya yang sepertinya sangat senang berada dalam pelukan sang bibi, sampai-sampai tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Eh, hehe.." ucap Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di sofa sebelah Mikoto. Sasuke dan Itachi yang baru saja dipeluk Sakura mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di sofa yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan sofa tempat Mikoto duduk.

"Nah, Sakura. Kau bersedia kan menjaga Sasuke selama aku dan Itachi menemani Fugaku di Iwa?" tanya Mikoto pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Tentu nee san, aku akan menjaga keponakanku yang tampan ini dengan baik. Aku akan merawatnya seperti merawat anakku sendiri. Hehehe.." Sakura mengucapkan hal itu dengan diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Cih, aku bukan anak kecil!" ucap Sasuke gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura berkata seolah dia adalah balita yang harus dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Padahal usia mereka saja hanya terpaut tiga tahun.

"Ya, kau bukan anak kecil, tapi anak bayi. Wueheheee.." Itachi tergelak, menjahili Sasuke adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Apalagi bila melihat tampang Sasuke yang cemberut dan ditekuk, ingin rasanya Itachi mencubit pipi adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi Itachi cukup waras dengan tidak melakukan hal itu, karena dia akan berujung di rumah sakit kalau berani mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih asyik tergelak dalam tawanya.

"Nah, Sakura.. Bagaimana dengan kabar.."

"Kami sudah bercerai nee san," potong Sakura. Sakura tahu yang dimaksud Mikoto tadi adalah kabar suaminya. Suaminya yang pergi meninggalkannya demi wanita lain. Seketika mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke dan Itachi langsung berhenti bertengkar. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah menikah bahkan telah bercerai dengan suaminya.

"Oh.. maaf, Saku chan. Aku.." ucap Mikoto sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Mikoto jadi tidak enak hati pada Sakura. Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung hal itu pada adiknya. Seolah mengerti pada rasa bersalah Mikoto, Sakura berusaha menenangkan hati kakaknya itu.

"Tidak apa, nee san. Lagipula salahku yang tidak memberitahukan nee san tentang hal itu. Saat itu aku sedang kalut. Maaf.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. Oh ya, ayo nak! Kita bisa terlambat pesawat!" seru Mikoto pada Itachi saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang. "Nah, Saku.. aku titip Sasuke ya," ucap Mikoto pada Sakura. "Dan kau, nak. Jangan menyusahkan bibimu," tambah Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Tenang saja nee san."

"Hn."

"Nah, bibi Sakura. Kau haris hati-hati ya. Masalahnya Sasuke itu mesum," seru Itachi pada Sakura. Yang dibalas dengan geraman dan deathglare Sasuke.

"Kau..!"

"Hehe.. tenang saja Itachi kun, aku bisa lebih mesum dari Sasuke! Hehe.." ops.. rasanya Sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Wew.. rupanya kau mesum juga ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa melewatkan begitu saja waktu untuk menggoda bibinya yang satu ini.

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi.."

"Nah, kami berangkat ya. Hati-hati di rumah.." ucapan Mikoto sebelum pergi bersama Itachi.

"Ya, nee san."

"Hn."

"Dadah.. Bibi mungil! Dadah otouto ku yang mesum!" seru Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadah.. Itachi kun. Hati-hati ya!!" balas Sakura sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Baka aniki!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Tubuhnya berbaring rileks diatas kasurnya. Matanya terpejam, sesekali mengingat hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Ya, hari pernikahannya dengan pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang mampu membuatnya melupakan cintanya yang sudah setengah mati pada Itachi. Pria berperangai lembut yang mencuri hatinya saat pandangan pertama. Rambut keperakan bersinar yang membingkai wajah lembutnya, pria yang membuatnya merasakan indahnya cinta juga sakitnya pengkhianatan setelahnya. Tanpa terasa setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

Tokk..tokk..tokk..

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Membukanya, dan wajahnya bertemu pandang dengan orang yang mengetuk kamarnya. Sasuke sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya terdiam dan saling menatap sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Nah, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya sang bibi pada keponakannya yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Mmm.. aku lapar, bisa buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Baik, keponakanku sayang..!" ucap Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Lihat saja begian belakangnya yang selalu mencuat, yang selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada setiap ayam yang hendak dimasaknya.

"Hei! Jangan acak-acak rambutku seperti itu, Sakura!!" amuk Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

"Hei! Jangan acak-acak rambutku seperti itu!" ulang Sasuke.

"Bukan itu, kata terakhir tadi!"

Sasuke berfikir sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sakura?"

"Bingo! Panggil aku bibi, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What?! Bibi?! Hell no! Kau bukan bibiku!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Di depan sang ibu, Sasuke mau memanggiilnya bibi. Tapi hanya di depan Sakura, tidak akan!

"Aku ini, Bibimu!" Sakura mulai gusar dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Sasuke baka ini tidak pernah berbah! Selalu saja ngajak ribut!

"Tidak! Kau bukan Bibiku!!" Sasuke tetap tidak mau kalah, dia senang bertengkar dengan Sakura. Membuat wanita di hadapannya marah adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Aku ini adik dari ibumu!" teriak Sakura di wajah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar geram dengan sikap keponakannya yang satu ini. 'Kenapa aku harus merawatnya sih! Kenapa anak ini tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti Itachi?!'

"Kau adik ibukku, tapi bukan bibiku!" ucap Sasuke santai tanpa memedulikan teriakan Sakura barusan.

"Lalu siapa aku?!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Dari kecil, dia memang tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Kau, pacarku, Sakura Haruno!" *smirk*. Sasuke senang dan puas melihat tampang Sakura saat ini. Sempurna! Menjahili Sakura adalah prioritas utama Sasuke. Semakin dia kesal semakin cepat dia meninggalkan rumah ini! Ya itulah tujuan utama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, baka!!!"

**TBC**

Wew.. senengnya fic ini dapat sambutan baik dari reader .. Tapi sempet minder juga. Ay takut fic ini ga sebagus yang para reader harapkan..*pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek2 tanah, siapa tau ada duit nyempil*

Mmmhh.. sebenarnya ay mau minta maaf juga kalo di fic ini, semuanya jadi OOC. Terutama Uchiha sekeluarga + Sakura. Dan tokoh2 lain yg juga bakal OOC. Maaf.. ay hanya berusaha menyesuaikan karakter mereka dengan fic ini..*bungkuk2*. Mmm.. Sakura juga ay buat menjadi cewe yang sangat sempurna fisiknya, gomen buat yang ga suka. Tapi sekali lagi, ini untuk menyesuaikan perannya sebagai janda cantik dan seksi. Hehehe..

Reader pasti udah bisa nebak siapa mantan suami Sakura. Hehehe..*ngelirik nyak Awan*

Dan ay berterima kasih karena kalian semua sudi membaca fic gaje ini. Baik silent maupun yg ninggalin sepatah dua patah kata di kotak ripiu.. Makasih ya!*peluk2 ripiuer*

Ngng.. gomen ga bisa balas satu-per satu ripiu. Mungkin akan ay bls lewat PM aja.. Berhubung dosen dah mau nongol ..

Buat yg ga login

**je_jess:** Huaa.. tararengkyu ya. Ini ay udah apdet! R n R lagi ya. *BLING-BLING MODE ON*hehehe..

**Mila Rikudo Sakura** : Yai, di chap ini dah dijelasin say.. Umur mereka Cuma terpaut 3 taon.. Hehehe..

Makasih yg sedalam-dalamnya, sedalam samudera *jujur, ini lebay*wkwkwk.. buat

**elONE 1128, Intan Fc, shyoanytha lawliet, Risle-coe, je_jess, pick a-doo, Awan Hitam, yarai-yarai chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Princess Mikaia, Ritsukika Sakuishi, Angga Uchiha Haruno Evo Race, Mila Rikudo Sakura, beby-chan, Cute-cha, Fiifii Swe-Cho, Yumaeda Kasumi.**

Oke.. Akhir kata.. Ripiu lagi nyok..

Luv U all..*reader kabur*

Arigatou.


	3. Hal 2: no subtitle

**Bibiku Sayang Keponakanku Malang**

**Naruto always Kishimoto sensei^^**

**Fic ini ay^^**

**Selamat Menikmati..^.^**

**Summmary:**

"Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura Haruno, janda kembang yang cantik dan seksi jika harus tinggal mengurus keponakannya yang super duper ngeselin tapi gantengnya selangit, Sasuke Uchiha selama 3 bulan?

"You, jerk Sasuke!!"

"Oh, kekasihku. Baru kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku jerk. Aku merasa terharu."

**Halaman 2**

Burung-burung mulai berkicau lembut, menambah semarak suasana pagi yang cerah. Sang mentari memberanikan diri menyeruak di antara segerombol awan cerah yang mengitari langit. Pucuk-pucuk ranting pohon mulai kering dari embun pagi. Sudah hukum alam bahwa manusia bangun di pagi hari dan tidur di malam hari. Tapi hukum itu kurang berlaku bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang wajahnya didaulat sebagai saingan Nabi Yusuf *ini tidak menyukai bangun pagi. Hal ini bukan dikarenakan dia malas, ya, mana ada seorang Uchiha malas. Apalagi Sasuke yang pernah menjuarai lomba bayi sehat, mungil, dan cekatan.

Hal yang dialami Sasuke lebih karena sebuah virus. Kalian tentu bingung, virus apa yang berani hinggap di tubuh macho Sasuke. Kalian fikir pasti virus itu berkelamin betina. Tapi bukan, bukan virus seperti itu yang hinggap di tubuh Sasuke. Sebenarnya virus merah jambu lah yang bersemayam di hati Uchiha bungsu ini. Hal itu yang menyebabkan setiap malam Sasuke diliputi kegundahan, setiap pagi enggan bangun karena hanya dalam mimpilah Sasuke bisa memeluk, mencium, dan menyentuh gadis yang disukainya. Wah, siapakah gerangan gadis yang beruntung itu. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, gadis dengan senyum 1000 watt yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke klepek-klepek. Ya, Hinata Hyuga adalah gadis yang kejatuhan cinta Yusuf Konoha itu.

Seperti semalam, Sasuke belum bisa tidur sampai pukul 12 malam. Dirinya masih asyik memandang foto Hinata yang tersimpan rapi di dalam dompetnya. Sasuke berharap gadis itu mencintainya seperti dia yang sepenuh hati mencintai gadis berperangai lembut itu. Tapi sayang, harapannya hanya tinggal harapan. Karena baru kemarin, ia ditolak oleh Hinata. Sasuke heran, kenapa dirinya yang ganteng, keren, cakep, macho + seksi ini ditolak. Apalagi Hinata bilang, dia menyukai cowok lain. Poor Sasuke.

Pagi ini, Sasuke amat malas bangun, karena saat ini ia tengah bermimpi berada di taman bunga dan memadu kasih dengan Hinata. Bak adegan film-film India yang sering ditonton oleh Mikoto Uchiha dan Itachi. Hinata dalam mimpinya menerima cintanya, bahkan saat ini Sasuke bersiap mencium bibir Hinata. 10 cm, 5 cm, 1 cm, Sasuke sudah memajukan bibirnya, siap menyentuh bibir lembut Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa setelah tersentuh rasanya tidak manis seperti bayangannya melainkan sedikit asam. 'Ah, mungkin Hinata habis makan tomat,' pikir Sasuke. Tapi lama-lama ciuman ini terasa semakin asam dan basah. Sasuke terjaga dari mimpi indahnya saat mendengar kikik tawa di depannya.

"Bwahahaahhaaa…"

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkan sejenak sebelum akhirnya matanya mampu melihat darimana atau tepatnya dari siapa tawa itu berasal. Yang pertama kali ditangkapnya adalah.. errr.. kaki putih mulus, celana pendek setengah paha, perut langsing, tank top hitam, dada yang sempurna, glekk.. Sasuke sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat pemandangan itu, diteruskan leher putih jenjang, dan akhirnya terlihatlah wajah si empunya suara.

"Whuaaa… Mau apa kau di kamarku?" teriak Sasuke pada wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri menghadap wanita yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa lap di tangan kirinya dan sapu di tangan kanannya.

"Baka! Ini sudah jam 7 Sasuke! Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya wanita itu. Yap, wanita itu adalah Sakura, sang bibi tercinta.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu, pinky!" ejek Sasuke lalu kembali tidur di atas kasurnya.

"Oh yeah?? Mau bermimpi lagi, Keponakanku yang mesum??" Sakura balas mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke langsung bangkit mendengar ejekan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan salahku kalau melihat kau memajukan bibirmu saat mimpi. Kau mimpi ciuman kan? Hehehe.. Bagaimana rasanya? Asam ya? Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Krikk..krikk.. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik,. Astaga, ternyata Sasuke lola ya? Akhirnya setelah tapa panjangnya, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Darimana Sakura tahu rasa ciuman dalam mimpinya asam? Dan jawabannya adalah.. Jreng.. jreng.. mata Sasuke menangkap sosok lap di tangan kiri Sakura. 'Omigot! Jangan bilang bahwa ciuman pertamaku telah direbut oleh lap si pinky itu!!?' ratap Sasuke dalam hati. Dan sepertinya dugaannya benar, karena Sakura masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau??!!" geram Sasuke.

"Haahahaha.. Bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengan lap Sasuke? Enak tidak? Hahhahaha.. Makanya, jangan suka mimpi mesum. Hahaha.." Sakura masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, apalagi mengingat reaksi Sasuke saat mencium lap yang mungkin dalam mimpinya adalah bibir seorang wanita cantik. Mengingat hal itu benar-benar membuat Sakura mual saking gelinya.

Sasuke geram melihat tingkah dan tawa Sakura. 'Sial.. Bisa-bisanya dia mengerjaiku. Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Sakura!' rutuk Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba ide itu muncul begitu saja. Bila ini film kartun, maka akan ada bohlam kecil di atas kepala Sasuke. Dengan seringai mesumnya, ia bangkit dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang tengah teratawa langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap curiga pada Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Eh, kau mau apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mundur ke belakang.

"Mmmm.. tentu saja aku mau meneruskan mimpiku yang tadi sempat tertunda," ucap Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringai seksinya. Ralat, seringai mesumnya. Menurut uji coba statistic di Konoha, seringai Sasuke bisa membuat ratusan gadis pingsan di tempat. Entah karena terpesona atau karena tidak kuat menahan bau yang keluar dari mulutnya (?).

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Sakura masih mundur sedangkan Sasuke bertambah semangat maju mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura terpojok karena dibelakangnya sudah terdapat dinding kamar Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang posisinya diuntungkan kali ini memblokir ruang gerak Sakura dengan menaruh tangannya di dinding sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Tentu saja kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura," Sasuke masih memamerkan seringainya saat wajahnya mulai maju dan mendekati wajah Sakura. 5cm, 3 cm, 1 cm lagi bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura. 'Hmm.. ga dapat ciuman Hinata, ciuman Sakura juga boleh deh,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengira Sakura akan terima saja dicium olehnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa sang bibi tercinta adalah juara taekwondo kelas fly. Dengan semangat 45 sebelum Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura sudah melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Hiyaaaa.. Ciaatt..!"

Bugg.. Pukulan itu mampu membuat Sasuke mental ke ujung kamar. Sakura tersenyum puas melihat karya seninya. 'Hahahaa.. rasakan itu, pengeran mesum!' sorak Sakura dalam hati. Sedangkan sang keponakan malang hanya merutuki nasib sialnya pagi ini sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang bengkak akibat pukulan maut Sakura. 'Cih, baka baka baka! Dua kali hari ini aku dipermalukan oleh Sakura. Sial! Apalagi pukulan barusan sakit sekali! Arghh.. wajahku yang ganteng pasti jadi jelek! Ah, tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi jelek. Sasuke tetap ganteng. Ya, aku percaya aku tetap ganteng walau pipiku bengkak,' Sasuke sibuk bernarsis ria.

"Sudah, mandi sana! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Sakura lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sebelum Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa? Dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang, panggil aku Bibi!"

"Yeah.. Sakura kekasihku," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai seksi.

"Ah.. aku malas berdebat denganmu! Kau mau apa?"

"Buatkan aku sop tomat," pinta Sasuke. Sakura terkikik mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Ternyata anak ini tidak berubah. Selalu saja menyukai buah yang satu itu. "Kenapa tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hehehe.. Baik, aku akan buatkan sop tomat untukmu, keponakanku sayang," ucap Sakura lalu sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu berjinjit mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke. "Nah, sekarang kau mandi dulu," perintah Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke datar, padahal dia berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Soal pipimu, maaf ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, enak saja maaf! Sakit tau! Kau kira tenagamu kecil apa?!" sungut Sasuke.

"Maaf. Lagipula, siapa suruh mesum!" ucap Sakura cuek.

"Cih." Cupp.. Sakura dengan cepat mencium pipi Sasuke yang bengkak akibat pukulannya.

"Nah, maafkan aku ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut atas kecupan singkat di pipinya. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Sasuke langsung mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang baru saja di kecup Sakura. Tanpa ia perintah, jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. Seulas senyum tersimpul di ujung bibirnya. 'Tidak!Tidak!Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?! Niatku kan agar Sakura tidak betah tinggal di sini! Kenapa aku jadi senang begini!?' Sasuke berusaha membuang fikirannya yang mulai menyukai kehadiran sang bibi di rumah ini sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!!!"

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi aku turun!" Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dan menuju ruang makan di lantai satu, di mana Sakura sudah berteriak memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Sasuke mendapati Sakura sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan, pipinya sedikit menggembung kesal menanti Sasuke.

"Kau, ini, lama sekali sih mandinya! Seperti wanita saja!" oceh Sakura saat Sasuke menarik kursi yang tepat berada di seberang Sakura.

"Berisik ah!" Sasuke tidak menggubris ocehan Sakura dan langsung melahap sup tomatnya. Sakura tidak makan, ia hanya melihat Sasuke yang menikmati sup tomatnya. Hal ini disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kecil kepalanya.

"Nanti saja, aku mau beres-beres dulu," Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil mengangkat kain pel yang mesih setia berada dalam tangan kirinya. Sasuke mendengus kesal memandang kain pel itu. Kain pel yang sudah lancang merebut kesucian ciuman pertamanya (?).

"Cih, singkirkan kain pel itu dari hadapanku!" Sasuke benar-benar benci dengan kain pel butut itu.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, sebegitu bencinya kau pada kain pel malang ini," Sakura masih tertawa.

"Malang?"

"Iya, malang karena harus mendapat ciuman mesum darimu. Hahaha.." Sakura kembali tergelak dalam tawanya, membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Diam! Atau perlu kusumpal mulutmu agar kau mau diam?!"

"Oh ya? Berani padaku, eh?!" Sakura menantang keponakannya yang tengil dan belagunya setengah mati ini.

"Berani, apalagi hanya menyumpal mulutmu kan, eh? Dengan mulutku!" Sasuke menyeringai mesum. Pikiran liar terlintas di otaknya. Menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya, itu ciuman kan?

"Dasar sukebe!!!"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ingat! Langsung pulang, jangan main dulu, habis sekolah, pulang ke rumah, jangan mampir ke tempat lain, jangan lupa kau harus langsung pulang, ingat! Langsung pulang! Okeh!!" Sakura memberi wejangan pada Sasuke saat Sasuke bersiap mengendarai sepeda ontelnya ke Konoha High School.

"Berisik! Wejanganmu seperti nenek-nenek, pinky!" Sasuke membalas wejangan Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

"Bawel! Pokoknya langsung pulang!"

"Hn. Aku berangkat," Sasuke membalikan badanya mulai menggoes sepeda ontelnya, tapi suara Sakura menahannya.

"Sasuke tunggu!"

"Apa lagi sih? Aku tahu, aku harus pulang, langsung pulang ke rumah. Iya, aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah kok!" Sasuke memutar kedua onyxnya seolah berkata, 'Bawel banget si bibi rese ini!'

"Bukan.. Bukan itu, baka!"

"Lalu apa lagi?!"

Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya tiba-tiba naik, menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Sasuke, mulai dari perutnya, dadanya, sampai terakhir berujung pada kerah seragam di lehernya.

'Damn! Sakura mau ngapain sih? Pake grepe-grepe segala lagi. Kan jadi nafsu nih! Jangan-jangan Sakura mau ngapa-ngapain?!' Pikiran mesum mulai terlintas di benak Sasuke.

"Nah, kan udah beres! Makanya, kalau pakai dasi yang bener dong Sas!" ucap Sakura diakhiri dengan senyum puas setelah berhasil membenarkan dasi Sasuke.

"Eh? Dasi? Jadi tadi kau sedang membetulkan dasi ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cengonya.

"Ya iyalah! Lagian kamu kok pakai dasi aja ga bener!"

"Cih, ku kira kau sengaja menggerayangi tubuhku," ucap Sasuke sedikit menyesal. Memang sih, dari tadi Sakura hanya membetulkan posisi dasi Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

"Udah ah, aku berangkat. Oh ya, Sakura," Sasuke lalu memandang sang bibi dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apa?! Dan panggil aku BIBI!" balas Sakura ketus. Ia masih kesal dianggap mau menggerayangi tubuh keponakannya yang ia akui kadang membuatnya sedikit menelan ludah saat memandangnya.

"Jangan lupa makan, kau tadi tidak sarapan kan? Sudah ya, aku berangkat," Sasuke lalu segera menggoes sepeda ontelnya dan pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu meraih masa depan.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempat, tapi senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. 'Dasar Sasuke! Ternyata dia perhatian juga ya,'.

"Hati-hati! Dan ingat, langsung pulang!" Sakura berteriak berusaha agar suaranya didengar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh bersama sepeda ontelnya.

"Iya Bibi bawel!" sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar balasan dari Sasuke.

"Kakashi?" wanita cantik itu memandang kepergian pria yang dicintainya. Kakashi memutar tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya menatap wanita itu.

"Maaf, Anko. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan kembali pada Sakura," Kakashi mengatakan itu semua dengan tenang.

"Tapi, bukankah.. Bukankah kau sudah menceraikannya? Bukankah kau menceraikannya demi aku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin kembali padanya?" Anko masih berusaha menahan kepergiaan Kakashi.

"Kau salah Anko. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura demimu. Aku melakukan ini semua terpaksa, kalau saja menempuh pendidikan di sini memperbolehkan muridnya sudah menikah, sudah tentu aku tidak akan menceraikan Sakura. Aku hanya ingin meraih gelar S3 ku dengan baik. Kini gelar ini sudah ada di tanganku. Aku akan segera menemui Sakura dan kembali memintanya menjadi istriku," jelas Kakashi pada Anko.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Kakashi?" Anko sedikit terisak saat mengucapkan hal itu. Matanya memandang wajah tampan yang berbingakai rambut keperakkan itu.

"Maaf. Ku harap kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu. Dan kebahagianmu bukan aku," Kakashi lalu meninggalkan asrama itu untuk selamanya. Ya, tujuannya kali ini adalah rumahnya. Rumahnya dan Sakura yang telah ditinggalkannya begitu saja selama tiga tahun.

Kakashi akhirnya tiba di depan rumahnya. Perasaan senang memuncak di dadanya. Ditekannya bel berulang kali. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan menanti wajah cantik berbingakai rambut merah jambu yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Dan harapannya kandas saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu, yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang membukannya pintu.

"Mmm.. saya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa ia ada?"

"Oh, Saku chan. Tidak, Sakura saat ini sedang tinggal bersama kakaknya di Konoha. Dia akan tinggal di sana selama tiga bulan. Ngomong-ngomong Anda siapa?"

"Tidak, saya hanya teman lamanya. Kalau begitu permisi Nyonya," Kakashi lalu undur diri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah itu.

"Konoha ya? Tak apa, aku akan terus mengejarmu Sakura. Aku akan menebus segalanya. Tunggu aku Sakura," Kakashi tersenyum dan menyetirkan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Konoha, ya Konoha lah tujuannya.

**TBC**

***) Nabi Yusuf adalah Rosul Allah yang dikarunai wajah tampan yang sanggup membuat wanita luluh saat menatap parasnya. Bahkan Nabi Yusuf disebut sebagai manusia paling tampan di bumi.**

Ngelirik fic di atas. Sumpah!! Gaje banget!! Maaf!! Sasuke OOC banget kan?

Buat semua yang penasaran kenapa Kakashi cerai ama Sakura, dah tau kan?*ga ada yang penasaran tuh!*

Hiks..hiks.. hehe.. Kakashi ga selingkuh ko. Kakashi cerain Sakura coz dia mau ngambil S3 tapi syaratnya ga boleh nikah, jadi dia cerai deh. Nah, Sakura salah paham, dia ga tau alasan Kakashi yang sebenarnya.

Buat Sasuke lovers, mau tahu kenapa Sasuke pake sepeda ontel ke sekolah? Karena ay adalah ontel maniak!Hahaha..*digampar*

Tenang aja, nanti ada alasannya kenapa Sasuke naek sepeda ontel ke sekolahnya. Coz chap depan Insya Allah akan membahas tentang teman-teman si Teme.

Oh ya.. Ay ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat semua reader fic ini, baik yang silent dan yang memberiku semangat di kotak ripiu. Hehehe..

Luv U all!!

Bales ripiu yuk!

**Nyak awan gak login**: Nyak..~ sabar nyak, istigfar nyak, babeh Kaka kaga selingkuh nyak. Beneran deh, babeh setia kok. Noh, babeh nyariin Sakura lagi kan? Hehehe.. Makasih ya nyak dah ripiu. Muach.. Muach.. deh buat enyak awan!

**Risle-coe**: Betulll lullullull!! Saskey emang mesum, hentai, sukebe!*gosong dichidori* Makasih ya dah ripiu..*peluk2*

**Micon**: Wah.. senangnya dikau ripiu fic ini. Hehehe.. Yep! Saskey emang jaim n cool di depan orang-orang, Uchiha gitu loh. Tapi kalau di depan keluarganya, dia jadi OOC banget. Hehee..

**Pick-a-doo**: Hahaha.. sukurin luh sas! Lu disebut mesum tuh! Tapi emang Saskey tu mesum!!*digiles truk Uchiha Corp (?)*

**je_jess**: Aduh.. entah kenapa ay jadi berbunga-bunga kalau dapat ripiu dari kamu jess. Hehehe.. Yapz, Kakashi emang mantan suami Sakura. Tapi dia ga selingkuh ko..^^

**Intan Miyabi**: Oh..say! Kamu ganti penname ya?? Hehehe.. Rated M??*sok mikir* kayanya ngga dulu ah, taraf mesum Sasuke belum ampe situ. Hehehe..

**Mayuura**: I LUV U too!! Muach.. Hehehe.. Makasih ya udah di fav*mata berbinar* Oh ya, kapan say apdet fic mu?? Ay beneran naksir berat ama fic itu!! Serasa nonton Naoki dalam diri Saskey n Kotoko dalam diri Sakura. Hehehe.. APDET ya! Ya ya ya!*puppy eyes*

**Mila Mitsuhiko**: Anakku, ini emak udah apdet*nyengir*

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**: Yapz.. Cinta terlarang itu kan manis kaya jeruk bali (?). Hehehe.. Makasih ya ripiunya. Muach..

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Karena Sasuke jenius makanya dia ga mau anggap Sakura yang oon jadi bibinya. Wkwkwk..*dishanaro* Makasih ya dah di fav.. Muach..

**3142**: Hohoho.. Maafkanlah author oon yang selalu salah. Hehehe.. Sudah ay coba perbaiki.*dag dig dug ngelirik 3142*

**Shyoanytha lawliet**: Saudara kandung? Iya apa bukan ya?? Ay juga ga tau, kita tanya bang Kishimoto nyok!Hehehe..

**Uzumaki_kyubi**: Kangen! Kangen! Gara2 hape rusak, jadi jarang mzn ma kamu. What?? Dipeluk Sakura?!*dichidori ama ditinju author*

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**: Aduh.. jadi malu*tersipu malu ala Hinata* Terima kasih senpai!*senyum-senyum gaje*

**Himawari usagi**: Ih, nama kamu lucu! Jadi inget pelem sailormoon. Hehehe.. Yapz! Mereka emang akrab dari kecil, tapi umur 8 tahun Saskey dah ga pernah ketemu Sakura lagi.

**Sasusaku readers**: Ay udah apdet ni!*nyengir ala Gai* Ripiu lagi ya? Ting..Ting..*ngedipin mata gaje*

**(noname) n_n**: iya ni ay udah apdet! Kamu misterius banget sih, ay jadi penasaran. Hehehe..

**Lieselotte 'Kasumi' Lagerkvist**: Neng, namanya susah amat. Hehehe.. Jadi takut salah tulis.*ngumpet di kolong meja* Hihihi.. Ni udah apdet! Makasih ya

**Minamichi:** Ini udah apdet soon belum?? Hehe..

**Namizuka uteri**: ea.. ay udah apdet ni..XD

**Luth Melody:** Hai! Udah apdet kok bos!!*nyengir mode on*

Yey, dua kata sebelum ay mandi.. Ripiu donk!Hehehe..

Makasih..

Jaa..


	4. Hal 3: Bibi apa Bibi?

**Bibiku Sayang Keponakanku Malang**

**Naruto always Kishimoto sensei^^**

**Fic ini ay^^**

**Selamat Menikmati..^.^**

**Summmary:**

"Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura Haruno, janda kembang yang cantik dan seksi jika harus tinggal mengurus keponakannya yang super duper ngeselin tapi gantengnya selangit, Sasuke Uchiha selama 3 bulan?

"You, jerk Sasuke!"

"Oh, kekasihku. Baru kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku jerk. Aku merasa terharu."

**Halaman 3**

**Bibi apa Bibi?**

Konoha High School, satu nama yang memiliki aura keagungan. Salah satu sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Jepang. Bukan saja dari metode pengajarannya yang bertaraf internasional, tetapi juga kualitas dari siswa-siswinya. Terdiri dari ratusan staff pengajar dan tata usaha, ratusan ruangan yang diaktifkan untuk berbagai kegiatan siswa, memiliki hektaran tanah produktif yang digunakan untuk ektrakurikuler cocok tanam, memiliki fasilitas olahraga yang mumpuni untuk menunjang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler olahraga, memiliki kolam renang sendiri, mempunyai bengkel seni yang mampu menghasilkan karya-karya luar biasa, dan satu lagi nilai tambah Konoha High School yaitu slogan kepedulian mereka yang berbunyi Save The Earth, Stop Global Warming. Dengan merujuk pada slogan itu, jangan heran bila halaman parkir Konoha High School berisi ratusan kendaraan alami bebas polusi mulai dari gerobak yang dimodif sedemikian rupa, skuter ala teletubbies sampai dengan sepeda ontel produksi Yogyakarta.

Sasuke baru saja melewati sesi pelajaran Hukum yang membosankan, dalam kelas itu masih menerangkan tentang KUHP (anggap system hukum Jepang sama kaya Indonesia). Jelas-jelas kitab itu sudah dihafal Sasuke di luar kepala sejak kelas 5 SD. Bagaimana tidak hafal? Itulah kitab yang sering didongengkan ayah dan ibunya saat menjelang tidurnya. Itulah enakknya mempunyai ayah seorang Jenderal. Sasuke menuju lokernya untuk meletakkan semua buku pelajarannya hari ini, dan hatinya mencelos saat mendapati siapa gadis yang berada di samping lokernya. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang punya senyum 1000watt.

"Siang, Sasuke," Hinata menyapa Sasuke dengan lembut sambil tersenyum membuat hati Sasuke dag dig dug tak karuan.

"Hn," Sasuke bersikap so cool seperti biasa padahal dalam hatinya ,'Omigot, Hinata nyapa? Nyapa? Ya ampun, senyumnya itu loh.. Aduh, Hinata you're so cute.'

"Sasuke, kau masih marah akibat kejadian kemarin?"

"Tidak, aku.."

"Teme!" sesosok makhluk dengan rambut kuning emas dan cengiran khas di wajahnya berlari menghampiri Sasuke, diikuti oleh makhluk dengan rambut semerah mawar merah (?) dengan tato ai di keningnya, makhluk dengan senyum palsu yang tak mendekati matanya, serta satu makhluk yang selalu diidentikkan dengan anjing kesayangannya.

Mereka adalah Naruto, Gaara, Sai, dan Kiba. Mereka adalah pria-pria tampan penghuni kelas XII A Konoha High. Jika Premier Cup punya The Big Four*, maka Konoha High punya The Big Five. Julukan yang disandangkan pada keempat cowok di atas plus Sasuke. Mereka punya segudang kelebihan yang membuat mereka dijadikan idola oleh seantero Konoha High.

Kita lihat saja Naruto, cowok periang ini punya keahlian masak yang perlu diacungi 5 (?) jempol! Masakannya selalu menjadi juara pertama di antara segala lomba masak di Konoha yang pernah berlangsung. Gaara, siapa kira cowok pendiam ini adalah manusia tercepat di Konoha High School? Kecepatan larinya yang di atas angin, tak heran jika medali atas prestasinya di lomba lari mengalahkan banyaknya bulu ketek (?) nya. Sai, jangan ditanya berapa banyak wanita yang berteriak, menjerit dan menangis dibuatnya. Ya, sudah banyak wanita yang jadi korban akan puisi-puisi dan lukisan artistic miliknya yang sanggup membuat ribuan wanita, dari anak kecil, remaja, ibu-ibu, bahkan nenek-nenek (?) terharu dan kagum. Kiba? Wah, jangan sekali-kali menanyakan apa kehebatannya. Karena kau akan terpukau melihat keahlian menjinakkan binatang buas. Mulai dari anjing, serigala, macan, buaya, ular, kodok, siput, bahkan semut berhasil dijinakkannya. Tak heran jika ia menjadi host acara documenter fauna terkemuka di Jepang, keahlian tak kalah dari Panji Sang Penakluk (?). Rasanya ada yang kurang tanpa membahas satu cowok yang tertinggal, cowok yang didaulat sebagai cowok terkeren di antara The Big Five, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke sang penakluk. Dikarunai kepintaran, kegagahan, dan prestasi segudang dalam kejuaraan Taekwondo membuatnya semakin bersinar diantara bintang yang paling terang sekalipun. Cassiopeia pun seakan tak berani menantang kilau Sang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang paling menonjol pada The Big Five adalah.. wajah. Ya, wajah mereka berlima tampan! T-A-M-P-A-N!

"Hn, berisik dobe!" Sasuke mendengus kesal dalam hati. 'Dasar Naruto! Mengganggu saja! Padahal lagi enak-enak disapa Hinta!' Sasuke mengutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah.. TEME! Kau tega sekali! Ngomong-ngomong kita jadi kan ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto tak memedulikan protes Sasuke.

"Itu.."

"Ingat, Sasuke. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari ini di rumahmu, seharian main game," Kiba mengingatkan Sasuke akan janjinya.

"Lagipula, di rumahmu saat ini tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" tambah Sai.

"Betul," Gaara ikut-ikutan.

"Hn," sesaat Sasuke berpikir keras, maen game, seharian, di rumahnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Senyum aneh terpampang di wajahnya. 'Saatnya membalas Sakura.'

"Oke. Kita ke rumahku," ucap Sasuke datar padahal dalam hatinya berteriak. 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Sakura, tunggu pembalasanku. Kau pasti akan kewalahan menghadapi teman-temanku.'

Sasuke teringat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke mempunyai pelayan baru bernama Tsunade. Nenek-nenek itu langsung minta berhenti ketika teman-temannya mengerjai Tsunade habis-habisan. Senyum horror melintas dalam otak Sasuke. 'Ku pastikan, kau akan keluar dari rumahku malam ini juga Sakura. Fufufufu..'

"Ano.. Sampai jumpa Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, dan N..Naa..naruto kun," Hinata lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata chan!" Naruto membalas Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit merasa sedih saat Hinatanya tersayang sudah berlalu dari pandangannya. Nah, kini saatnya membalas Sakura! Dipandanginya satu per satu wajah teman-teman yang mengelilinginya. Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Kiba. Sempurna. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai memandang teman-temannya.

"Te..teme.. Kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu dengan mimik wajah takut.

"Hn?"

"K..Kau tidak berpikiran untuk menjadikan kami uke-mu kan?" Naruto meringis ngeri memikirkan Sasuke ingin menjadikannya uke.

"Apa? Cih, aku masih normal dobe!"

"Benar kau masih normal, teme?" Naruto masih kurang yakin akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, dobe!" Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tapi kenapa kau tadi melihat kami seperti itu?" Naruto masih tetap pada pemikiran semula, ditambah lagi status Sasuke yang tidak mempunyai pacar alias J-O-M-B-L-O. Fakta itu memperkuat hipotesis Naruto bahwa Sasuke gay.

"Arghh.. Sudahlah, kalian ikut saja ke rumahku. Nanti kalian akan tahu kenapa aku begitu senang dengan kedatangan kalian," Uchiha bungsu itu pun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seringai memabukkan.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba pun sudah siap dengan kendaraannya masing-masing. Sasuke telah bersiap di atas ontel kerennya. Naruto sudah memasang ancang-ancang di skuter macho nya, Sai sudah siap dengan gerobak seninya. Kiba pun telah siap di atas Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya. Dan Gaara, siap membonceng sepeda ontel Sasuke.

"Cih, kenapa selalu menumpang padaku, sih?" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Karena aku tidak membawa kendaraan," Gaara hanya menjawab enteng keluhan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membawa kendaraan saja!"

"Untuk apa? Toh jarak dari sini ke rumahku hanya 100 meter, dan aku sanggup berlari dengan cepat," Gaara mengendikkan bahunya seolah dengan perkataan itu, masalah selesai.

"Untuk tidak merepotkan orang!" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Hei, sudah.. jangan ribut!" Naruto berusaha menengahi pertengkaran tak elit 'The Big Five' di hadapannya.

"Oke, kawan! Let's go!" Naruto dengan semangat berteriak mengacungkan tangannya dan segera menjalankan skuternya.

"Yeahh!" keempat anggota lainnya pun dengan semangat mulai menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Lalala.. Lalaalala.." Sakura bersenandung riang sambil membereskan kamarnya.

"Ah, segarnya sehabis mandi!" Sakura bercermin di hadapan cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Tubuh semampai dengan rambut merah jambu itu hanya terbalut tank top hitam dengan celana pendek ketat. Ia belum memakai baju sempurna, niatnya ingin merapikan kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakai kemejanya.

Sedang sang keponakan, Sasuke Uchiha kini telah berada di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Bersiap member kejutan untuk bibi tercintanya.

'Hahaha.. Rasakan pembalasanku, Sakura! Fufufufu..' tawa setan berlarian di otak Sasuke.

"Hoi, teme! Kau kenapa sih, senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu?" Naruto sedikit merinding melihat Sasuke menyeringai aneh.

"Cih, berisik!"

Sasuke memegang kenop pintu rumahnya, 'eh, tak dikunci?'

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, sepi. 'Sakura di mana ya?'

Sakura yang selesai merapikan kamarnya berniat turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, mengingat kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapaki tangga tapak demi tapak. Alisnya sedikit mengerut saat melihat pintu depan yang terbuka. Dan saat ia tiba di ujung anak tangga terakhir, dirinya tercengang akan segala yang ada di hadapannya. Lima orang remaja tanggung itu mematung melihat pemandang 'wah' di hadapan mereka. Seorang wanita cantik dan seksi, dengan rambut pink yang memesona, ditambah lagi dengan pakaian yang sanggup membuat kelima remaja itu meneguk ludah memandangnya.

'Glek!'

Tatapan para remaja itu seolah ingin menelan wanita di hadapan mereka bulat-bulat.

"Kyaa~~~!" Sakura lansung berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan Sasuke harus bersiap diinterogasi oleh keempat sahabatnya.

"Teme~~! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau menyembunyikan wanita secantik itu di rumahmu!" Naruto langsung menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan nista itu.

"Tidak! Bahkan wanita itu lebih cantik dari Akamaru (?)!" Kiba meremas rambutnya, mencerminkan rasa frustasi dan senanganya karena ada yang mengalahkan kecantikkan Akamaru.

"Mengagumkan! Setiap inci dari wanita itu adalah seni!" Sai mengucapkan hal itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Biasa," hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, walau hatinya berkata lain, "Kami sama, cantik sekali wanita itu, pokoknya dia harus jadi pacarku. Titik! Ga pake koma!'

"Cih, apa sih yang menarik dari cewe aneh itu!" decih Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak rela teman-temannya tertarik pada bibi tercintanya.

"Omigosh! Aneh kau bilang, teme? Kau buta ya? Dia itu cewe terperpek, perpek banget tau!" sanggah Naruto dengan bangganya sambil terus menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Cih, Inggris karatan saja belagu!"

"Sasuke, sebenarnya siapa sih wanita itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapamu?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

"Bibiku."

Byurrr..!

Naruto yang tengah meminum jeruk langsung tersedak dan menyemburkan jeruk itu pada wajah Sasuke.

"Kau..!" Sasuke bersiap membunuh Naruto.

"Sasuke.." suara lembut itu menghentikan niat Sasuke dan membuat kelima remaja itu membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap sosok wanita yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Mmm.. maaf, pinjam Sasukenya sebentar ya," Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menuju dapur, agar tak tercapai jarak dengar teman-temannya.

"Apa sih tarik-tarik!" Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya, berusaha melepas pegangan Sakura.

"Baka! Kenapa membawa teman-temanmu ke rumah?" omel Sakura.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, gara-gara kau mengajak tema-temanmu, aku malu setengah mati tahu!" Sakura benar-benar geram pada keponakannya yang satu ini.

"Cih, salahmu sendiri memakai baju seminim itu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baka! Aku habis mandi! Ah, sudah, aku tidak ingin berdebat panjang lebar denganmu! Sekarang, jelaskan untuk apa teman-temanmu dating ke sini?"

"Untuk main."

Bletakk.. satu jitakan singkat dilayangkan Sakura pada kepala Uchiha bungsu di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau.."

"Sudah berisik!" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke dan segera menuju ruang tengah, tempat di mana teman-teman Sasuke berada.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Perkenalkan, aku bibinya Sasuke. Panggil saja aku Bibi Sakura," Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kyaa.. Aku Naruto!" Naruto langsung menjabat tangan Sakura. Segera saja jabat tangan itu terputus saat Kiba menyeruak menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Aku Kiba!" dan kembali terulang saat Sai juga merebuat jabat tangan Sakura.

"Aku Sai!" senyuman kembali tersungging di bibir Sai.

"Ehm.. aku Gaara," walau terkesan angkuh, sebenarnya jabatan tangannyalah yang paling erat pada Sakura.

"Ehmm.. ehm..!" Sasuke berusaha memutus jabatan tangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura segera melepaskan jabat tangan Gaara, Gaara sendiri bersikap stay cool seolah itu hanya jabat tangan biasa.

"Woi Sasuke, ayo kita mulai maen PS nya!" Kiba sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba kaset game terbaru yang dibeli mereka kemarin.

"Iya, ayo!" Naruto pun kembali dengan semangat 45 nya.

"Saku.."

Bletak..

"Bibi!" potong Sakura tajam.

"Iya.. Bibi ambilkan PS ku!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

Sakura merolling eyes matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang ambil sendiri," ucap Sakura ketus.

"Iya, Teme! Kau saja yang ambil. Bibi Saku di sini saja, temani kami. Benarkan, Bi?" Naruto tersenyum amat manis pada Sakura.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" Sasuke pun meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil play stationnya.

Ia benar-benar kesal. Niatnya adalah membalas dendam dan ingin mengerjai Sakura, tapi entah kenapa teman-temannya malah kelihatan senang sekali pada Sakura.

"Arghhh! Sial!" rutuk Sasuke.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah Sakura ingin menangis dan meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Sai dan Kiba memegangi kedua tangannya. Mengunci ruang gerak wanita itu.

"Hahaha.. ayo kita mulai!" Naruto dengan semangat segera menuju Sakura yang tak berdaya karena kedua tangannya masih dipegangi oleh Kiba dan Sai. Gaara hanya menonton adegan di hadapannya dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tolong..!" Sakura berteriak sekencangnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura segera berlari ke ruang tengah. Dan matanya berkilat marah saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

**TBC **

*) The Big Four adalah julukan bagi klub elit di Pemier Cup yg biasa menempati 4 klasemen teratas di liga tersebut. MU, Chelsea, Arsenal, dan Liverpool.

Kyaa~~!

Akhirnya ay bisa juga apdet. Hehe..*ditendang reader*

Gomen banget!*bungkuk2* tugas ama deadline numpuk. Jadi maaf banget kalo ternyata fic ini amat sangat lama sekali jasa apdetnya. Hehe..XDD

Makasih wat semua yg udah ripiu fic ini. Maaf ga bisa bls satu per satu. Maaf banget..

Minta ripiu ya:D*plakk..

Jaa..

**Aya^^27062010**


End file.
